


Pokemon Fan Lyrics

by zavegonzo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fan Lyrics, Gen, lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: Just some fan lyrics to songs from the Pokemon games.





	Pokemon Fan Lyrics

_Pokémon Center_

* * *

 

This is the Pokémon Center

We make Pokémon feel better

If you’re in need to recover

We’ll have it done in a breeze

No charge, we’ll do it for free

Instant rejuvenating

We hope that you’ll come a-gayn

If you’re pain

Open every day


End file.
